hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'65 Mustang Fastback
Description The '65 Mustang Fastback is a Hot Wheels casting based on the race car version of the car of the same name, debuting in the 2008 New Models. It was slightly redesigned in 2012, with more pronounced body features. Versions The '65 Mustang Fastback has been released in the following versions: Gallery Image:Black '65 Mustang Fastback - 0046d.jpg|Gloss Black '65 Mustang Fastback Image:'65 Mustang Fastback - 0121df.jpg|Metalflake Silver '65 Mustang Fastback File:65 Mustang Fastback - 09 Muscle Mania.jpg|2009 Muscle Mania Version 2008_1026australia0001.jpg 100_2785.JPG|Mustang VS Shelby. 100_3306.JPG|65 Mustang Fastback. ford_mustang_fastback.png|2011 Street Beasts A231.jpg Gaw1 (1).jpg Aaaghdk (10).jpg 65 FORD (1).jpg 65 FORD (2).jpg '65 Mustang Fastback 2015 no TH.jpg|'65 Mustang Fastback 2015 no $ 003a - 2008 New Model 65 Mustang Fastback-black.jpg|2008 New Model K-Mart Exclusive Black 007a2 - 2009 K-Mart excl.jpg|2009 K-Mart Exclusive Orange 010a3 - 65_Mustang_Walmart_yel_2010.jpg|2010 Walmart Exclusive Yellow 017a1 - 2011 '65 Mustang Street Beasts.jpg|2011 Walmart Exclusive Blue 019a6 - 2012 St Patricks Day.jpg|2012 St. Patrick's Day 65 Mustang Fastback 020a2 - 2013 HW Racing - yellow.jpg|2012 Hot Wheels Racing series - yellow #25 2012-Muscle-FordMustang22Fastback-Yellow.jpeg|2012 Hot Wheels Racing: Muscle 023a2 - hotwheels__65_mustang_fastback_5_pk_50th_by_unnoticedtrails-d7g37i9.jpg|2014 Mustang 50th Anniversary 5-pack - purple 025a8 - 2015 Super TH.jpg|2015 Super Treasure Hunt 026a2 - Root Beer - 2016 9-pack-loose.jpg|2016 multi-pack - root beer brown 018a1 - Bob Eckert 10th Anniv 65 Mustang.jpg|Bob Eckert 10th Anniversary 65 Mustang Fastback 2017-01-08 18.21.32.jpg|Copy of a 1:1 '65 Mustang that I owned, by Pariah Customs 2017-01-04 18.37.28.jpg|Custom '65 Mustang Fastback in roadrace trim, by Pariah Customs 65' mustang fastback (1093) HW L1030763.JPG|65' Mustang by Baffalie 65' mustang fastback (1093) HW L1030764.JPG|65' Mustang by Baffalie 65' mustang fastback (1093) HW L1030765.JPG|65' Mustang by Baffalie 65 Must Fastb - New M 27 - 08 - 1.jpg|65 Must Fastb - New M 27 - 08 - 1 65 Must Fastb - New M 27 - 08 - 2.jpg|65 Must Fastb - New M 27 - 08 - 2 65 Must Fastb - New M 27 - 08 - 3.jpg|65 Must Fastb - New M 27 - 08 - 3 1965 Mustang Fastback 2+2 RR.jpg ProShot_20180827_232534.jpg ProShot_20180827_232601.jpg IMG_5984.jpg '65 Mustang Fastback (2019) (3).JPG '65 Mustang 2+2 Fastback (2019 Mainline) (1).jpg '65 Mustang 2+2 Fastback (2019 Mainline) (2).jpg 2019_Hot_Wheels_'65_Mustang_2+2_Fastback_Zamac.jpg 2033.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2214.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour '65 Mustang 2+2 Fastback.Muscle Mania.Zamac.Rear.jpg '65 Mustang 2+2 Fastback.Muscle Mania.Zamac.2.jpg L1200672.JPG|65' Mustang by Baffalie L1200673.JPG|65' Mustang by Baffalie 3fa5801e178edda63cf4cd9edc863bf6 96d78a0b0eedda0063badf978ff3bf14.jpg IMG_0024.jpg|´65 Mustang 2+2 Fastback 2256.JPG|2009 116 - '65 Mustang 2+2 Fastback.jpg 65_mustang_2%2B2_fastback.jpg Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Muscle Mania Series Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2008 New Models Category:Mustang Cars Category:Alec Tam Designs Category:Ford Vehicles Category:Cars with open grilles Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Clover Cars Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:Muscle Cars Category:Street Beast Series Category:Faster Than Ever Category:HW Showroom Muscle Mania Series Category:HW Workshop Then and Now Series Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Racing 2012 Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:1960s Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Multipack Exclusive Category:Coupes Category:1:64 Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:HW Speed Graphics Series Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions